


harry, what're you doing?

by bandsthough (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, freaky devil shit, yeah enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bandsthough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of Amanda's dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	harry, what're you doing?

I rolled down the window, and let my hair blow in the wind. Harry was taking me back home, but I didn't want this night to end. "I had such a great time," I said. "Really, Amanda? Even though I picked you up in this old, ugly car?" "Oh, Harry, appearances don't matter to me. Whenever I'm with you, everything is perfect." Harry was silent for a long moment. "Let's not go back to your house." "I don't want to make my dad upset, though. Anyway, where would we go?" "Let's go back to my place." "Harry... Don't you live in England?" "Yeah, so? Your dad can't be upset with you if you're not even in the same country." I weighed my options. Go back home, and be yelled at for coming home late, or flee the country with Harry Styles by my side. The choice was clear. "Let's go," I said with a smile. His whole face lit up, and he pulled into a hotel's parking lot. "C'mon, Amanda, let's get some rest. I can barely see the road." He got out of the car and pulled a suitcase out of the trunk. "I always keep a suitcase packed; you never know when you plan on taking a little vacation." I smiled, and went to go check in. I signed both our names, and the concierge gave me the room key. "Room 189 is just down that hallway, ma'am." "Thanks!" I walk down the hallway to our room, open the door, and suddenly, Harry runs full speed down the hallway and crashes into our room without stopping, pushing me out of the way. He hopped onto the bed and jumped like he was an eight year old, a huge smile lighting up his face. "Sorry babe, but this is my absolute favorite thing to do whenever we arrive at a hotel. Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't mess up the bed too much, we still have to sleep in it." He got off the bed and pulled some things out of his suitcase. A small bucket of red paint, a couple of shrunken heads, and a few candles. "Harry, what're you doing?" I ask. "Babe, before we go to England, we have to perform the ceremony." "Ceremony? For what?" "You'll see," he said, grinning devlishly. Harry made the bed and painted a pentacle on the comforter. "Amanda, put the shrunken heads in each point of the pentacle, please love." "Harry, are you sure this is safe?" "It's perfectly safe. I'd never put you in harm's way." I placed the heads in the pentacle. "Put the candles on top of each head please, and put your shoe in the center." I put the candles on top of the heads and lit them, and set my shoe in the middle. Harry pulled out a book and started chanting really quickly. My shoe started vibrating, and then it lifted right up off the ground! He chanted more spells and my shoe turned into a wedding ring. He grabbed it and asked, "Will you marry me, Amanda?" I screamed out, "YES, OF COURSE I WILL!" and I jumped right into his arms. "Why didn't you just buy me a ring, though?" "Darling, it wouldn't have been as special. I love you." "I love you too, Harry." We went to bed, and I'll let you imagine what happens next. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. :)


End file.
